elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Console Commands (Skyrim)/Perks
These are codes for adding or removing perks. To use them use the console command. player.removeperk or player.addperk Example: player.removeperk 000BABED Warnings NOTE: For perks with multiple ranks, the perk codes MUST be entered in the ''-correct-'' order for the game to display the perks correctly. CAUTION: I have noticed that entering the perk codes out of order does weird things to the values. The easiest perk to demonstrate this is with the "Haggling" perk in the Speech tree. : For example, enter the code for Haggling Rank 1 player.addperk 000BE128 : and you will get the normal ~%10 decrease in prices. : However, if you then enter the code for Haggling Rank 3 (instead of Rank 2) player.addperk 000C07CF : you will get a total decrease of ~%25 in prices instead of the normal ~%20 that you would expect with the legitimate Rank 3. Since there is no way to see the numbers for other perks I used this one as an example. It can be expected that the numbers of other multi-rank perks will behave in a similar fashion. (IN VIEW OF THIS QUIRK, I have added tree rankings in some Perks to assist in putting the right sequence to the perks. LINEAR BRANCH means each of the succeeding perk is linked to the one before it. -- RL) NOTE: the 000 at the beginning of the perk codes is actually unnecessary when entering them at this moment, since the three first numbers are used for determining the number of the addon in question. When expansions and addons have been installed these might vary in the new items and perks added. =Perk Codes= Almost Complete list Alchemy Alteration Archery (Marksman) Block Conjuration Destruction Enchanting Heavy Armor 000BCD2A Juggernaut Rank 1 0007935E Juggernaut Rank 2 00079361 Juggernaut Rank 3 00079362 Juggernaut Rank 4 00079374 Juggernaut Rank 5 00058F6F Well Fitted 00058F6C Tower of Strength 00107832 Matching Set 00058F6D Conditioning 00058F6E Fists Of Steel 000BCD2B Cushioned 00105F33 Reflect Blows Illusion Light Armor Lockpicking Each of the "locks" are linked to the previous one: Novice (root), Apprentice, Adept, Expert, Master. The Master Locks is just a terminus. The others each have a Linear Branch. Apprentice has Quick Hands and then Wax Key. Adept has Golden Touch and then Treasure Hunter. Expert has Locksmith and then Unbreakable. One-Handed Pickpocket Restoration Smithing Sneak First node is STEALTH. This branches into two: MUFFLED MOVEMENT and BACKSTAB. Backstab has linear branch DEADLY AIM and then ASSASSIN'S BLADE. The others are under Muffled, same linear branch, in sequence : Lightfoot, Silent Roll, Silence and then Shadow Warrior. Speechcraft Root is five ranks of Haggling. Two branches, linear. First is Allure, Merchant, Investor, Fence and then Master Trader. The other is Bribery, Persuasion and then Intimidation. Two-Handed Perks Unorganized 000581E9 FireMastery 000581EE Storm Mastery 000581EC FrostMastery 000581E8 TestFireMage 000581ED TestLightningMage 000581EB TestFrostMage 0001711C DBWellFitted 0001711E TGWellFitted 0001BAC9 doomSteedEncumberPerk 00051B1A RangeOfMovement 0005821B Catalyst 00058F78 SilverTongue 0005CEBE MQlOlReduceDamage 0005CEC0 MQlOlReduceAttackDamage 0006BC37 MGEnthirVendorPerk Other To find these codes for yourself or to find any that are not posted, go into the console and type help 4 Any perks will be preceded by "PERK:". If the query is more than one page, navigate with the PageUp and PageDown buttons on your keyboard. See Also *Perks Category:Console commands Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Category:Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Console Commands